Another Life
by RIKOREN
Summary: Orihime is in the Soul Society after being killed brutally by a Hollow, after she finds herself next to the man she called out to in her last moments. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo is now Captain for Squad 5, and doing a good job, by his standards. Ichigo sees Orihime walking out of the Shino Academy and they have a long journey ahead of them. As he knows Orihime is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is simple, if you do not like the pairings or plot, don't read it then._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All is owned by Tite Kubo, except for this story, cuz its mine! _

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_**

**_HOLLOW INFESTATION AND A HEALING HEART._**

* * *

Who knew Hollows were so disruptive in the Soul Society? Ichigo wouldn't have guessed. Since he became Squad Five's new Captain, it became a chore for him to deal with Hollows. He was lucky it wasn't him, it was his Squad members, but still...it was a bitch.

His transition as Captain was hard, leaving his family and friends behind to be Captain made it harder.

He would never forget the day he had say goodbye to all of his friends and family: Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime and finally his mother. He knelt before her grave and put a single rose down near the plaque which held her name. "Goodbye, Mum." Then he was gone.

Orihime had been especially hard to say goodbye to. She was crying so much that he thought she'd drown and when he put one arm around her awkwardly, patting her back soothingly, she had cuddled to him, making him redder than a tomato.

But now that was all behind him, he had responsibilities now, as Captain of Squad Five. Of course Momo treated him as her child, making sure he was fed, clean and properly dressed. Of course, Ichigo complained a number of times but that never deterred Momo. Just like it never deterred Yuzu

Ichigo sat back in his office, finally going for a walk, shrugging on his Captains coat, striding out with his head held high, his Squad smiling and waving at him as he was rather favored in most of the Squads, and those who had graduated from the Shino Academy wanted to be in Squad 5.

He walked past the Shino Academy, all of the students stopped and stared at the orange-haired captain. Only one student didn't turn as they hadn't noticed. Their hair was hidden by a long woolen beanie, the student looked like a woman from what he could see. Her student robes outlined her perfect body, dainty shoulders, strong legs, porcelain skin.

Ichigo knew her.

But that didn't make what they were any less surreal. "INOUE!" He called out and the student turned and the smile that Ichigo had been rewarded warmed him.

"KUROSAKI-KUUUUUN!" Orihime screamed, running to him, the beanie slid from her head, revealing dark auburn hair, flying all around Orihime, her big smile, bright gray eyes and healthy body took Ichigo by surprise. What also took him by surprise was how she jumped on him, it was like a gazelle gliding through the forest she was that graceful.

She jumped through the air and landed into Ichigo's body, making him fly back 4 feet. he immediately clamped his arms around her waist and spun Orihime around in thei air, having missed her, laughing as he made her squeal.

He put her down. "What happened to you?" Ichigo asked, looking straight into her gray eyes as they lost their sparkle of joy.

"I was murdered Kurosaki-kun..by a Hollow." Orihime said, sadly. Her eyes filling with delicate tears.

Ichigo wasted no time, he held Orihime in his arms and they Flash-Stepped away.

Orihime sat in Ichigo's office, looking at her friend rush to tidy things. "It's been quite along time, hasn't it, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked timidly, sipping at her hot tea.

Ichigo looked up, his usual scowl on his face. "Huh?" He asked and then the message clicked as his eyes lightened and a soft expression took over the permanent scowl. "Oh, yeah, it has been a very long time Inoue. 10 years in fact."

Orihime nodded and sat back. She continued to watch Ichigo silently as he cleaned, muttering things like: _'Momo will kill me..' _and _'A Captain shouldn't be this disorganized.' _

Orihime thought it cute. _'Kurosaki-kun is cute when he's running about like that. All he needs is a banana smothered in wasabi and red-bean paste and it would be perfect.'_

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here! :)**

**This is a new fanfic of Orihime and Ichigo. Ichigo is Captain of Squad 5 and Orihime is a Shinigami in training. I think I will have a good time with this :P**

**New chapters of all my fanfics will be updated soon. I am very sorry about that but I just started Year 11. Yep, Senior school.**

**Okay, byebye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _This is simple, if you do not like the pairings or plot, don't read it then._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All is owned by Tite Kubo, except for this story, cuz its mine! _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

**_ZANPAKUTO AND SHUN SHUN RIKKA._**

* * *

Orihime was training with a wooden sword, her movements graceful yet deadly as she sliced the air with timid force. Ichigo watched her interestingly, his brown eyes watched her every single movement, the tensing of her muscles as she moved, the way her eyes strategically battled her invisible opponent, the way the breeze brushed against her flawless skin, her hair lifting around her in beautiful auburn locks.

"Haaaaaaah!" Orihime yelled and sliced the air again, defeating her imaginary fighter.

"Well done, Inoue." Ichigo said, smiling softly. "Would you like to fight a real opponent?"

"Nani, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, confusion colouring her sweet gray orbs.

"Do you want to fight a real opponent, Inoue?" Ichigo asked once more, smiling again, liking her confused expression.

"H-hai." Orihime said, her eyebrows knitting together in an adorable frown that Ichigo just smiled at.

"Okay then, draw out your Zanpakuto Inoue, you're going to fight me." Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, in his katana form, which took a while to do and a long time in his world to convince Zangetsu to listen to him.

"B-but, Kurosaki-kun. No! No! I'm not fighting you, I'm not that good. I cannot fight you." Orihime stuttered out, scared that Ichigo would be out of his mind.

"C'mon Inoue." Ichigo said and struck like lightning. Orihime screamed and unsheathed her nameles Zanpakuto and stopped his sword in time, her arms shaking with his immense strength.

"You must learn to fight a real opponent Inoue, you can't just heal and expect to be safe. You need to train. Otherwise, you're weak, and an easy target." Ichigo said, staring at Orihime intensely.

Orihime was insulted, of course she didn't want to be the weakest link, but she didn't need to hear it from Ichigo. Fresh tears exploded in her face and she screamed, pushing Ichigo back and without missing a beat, she swung her sword again. "I AM NOT WEAK!" Orihime yelled.

Ichigo inwardly smiled, this was what she needed to become an amazing Shinigami. Orihime swung and swung, while Ichigo deflected every blow. Then she did something extraordinary. As Ichigo fired a small **_Getsuga_ _Tensho_**, Orihime threw her Zanpakuto to the ground and lifted her hands in the air, "_**SHITEN** **KOSHUN!**_" Orihime screamed and then absorbed Ichigo's _**Getsuga Tensho**_and fired it back as an explosion.

Ichigo jumped out of the way, sheathing his Zanpakuto and started to clap. "Very good, Inoue. The angrier you are, the stronger your attacks are. A good combination to have." Ichigo smiled and walked towards Orihime. Orihime picked up her Zanpakuto and sheathe it as well.

"That wasn't very nice, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime mumbled, staring into his chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done to test your limits." Ichigo apologized and bowed his head.

* * *

Three months later, Orihime was a Shinigami under the command of Squad 5 Captain: Ichigo Kurosaki. Having graduated with high honors in combat and Kido, Orihime was placed with Ichigo. Orihime became 3rd Seat, close with Momo and was always next to Ichigo in anything they did. She always caughtbupwith everyone, including Renji and Rukia. Ichigo never let Orihime out of his sight for even a second. Until that one night, when he thought she was ready for a mission. Then everything went fatally wrong.

* * *

Orihime was in charge of group, she led everyone through the streets of the Soul Society, she still hadn't learned her Zanpakuto's true name,but she was learning with Ichigo and Momo. She had started to bring the group back to the barracks, when the Hollow that had viciously murdered her, left her body almost unrecognizable, had appeared right in front of her.

"Ah, tasty souls everywhere, though,your one I recognize, the one I brutally murdered? Yes, another Inoue. You will be a tasty one, just like your brother was before we devoured him and made him one of us. He ha such potential." The Hollow spoke nonchalantly, almost as if he were discussing the weather. Orihime shook her head and stared at the monster, refusing to believe that this thing created a monster out of her loving brother. Orihime unsheathed her Zanpakuto, pointing it at the Hollow.

"You will pay." Orihime said dangerously, coldy.

* * *

Ichigo saw Orihime laying face down on the cold wet ground and fear gripped his heart, blood was in a puddle around her,he herd the Hollow's roar and saw it heading straight for Orihime. "ORIHIME!" He screamed, never having used her first name, he ran and jumped. "_**GETSUGA** **TENSHOOOOOO**!_" Ichigo screamed, enraged. He swung his sword down and his _**Getsuga Tensho**_split the Hollow in half. Ichigo levitated down and ran to Orihime's limp body. "No...no...no..no..Orihime..." Ichigo repeated, turning Orihime in his arms, and seeing the rivulets of blood run down her face, her neck and staining into her Shinigami uniform.

"Orihime, please, you can't leave me! Please Orihime!" He screamed, Flash-Stepping toward Captain Unohana's barracks. The Captain and her Lieutenant.

* * *

"Ichigo, I just heard, will Orihime be okay?" Rukia and Renji ranin the room, looking at a worn out Ichigo.

"I don't know, I'm not allowed to go in to see her. Nobody's been out since I took in Orihime...I can't help but think..." Ichigo cut off, his eyes filling with tears, his hands tugging at his hair, looking like he wanted to pull out the orange strands. "It's my fault. I should have been there to protect her. I promise I would. I promised I would protect her. Orihime. Protect Orihime...Protect...Keep safe...Orihime." Ichigo repeated over and over. There was nothing Rukia or Renji could do.

Ichigo had gone mad without Orihime.

* * *

_**Hey! RIKOREN here!**_

_**What do you think of this new installment of Another Life? Orihime may never recover and Ichigo has gone crazy from the thought.**_

**_What's gonna happen next?_**

**_Follow:Review:Favourite_**

**_PM me if you have any ideas :D_**

**_ARIGATO!_**

**_RIKOREN xP_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _This is simple, if you do not like the pairings or plot, don't read it then._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All is owned by Tite Kubo, except for this story, cuz its mine! _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2:_**

**_THE ALTERNATIVE._**

* * *

Ichigo was finally able to see Orihime, her colourless cheeks and lifeless body froze his heart, the only ressuring thing was that her chest was moving up and down slowly. Other than that, he was horrified. Orihime had never been this badly injured, she had never been like this before. He didn't know what to do to bring her back from her back from her coma.

"Orihime...Orihime...Orihime...Orihime..." He repeated over and over again, moving backwards and forwards in his chair.

_'King...Oh, King...' _His hollow chanted in his mind, pushing him further to the edge. _'It's time, King. Time to let me out.' _Ichigo struggled with the beast, clutching at the sides of his head.

"No...NO!" Ichigo screamed, pulling at his hair again, his eyes becoming yellow and black. "NOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed and his protest morphed into a maniacal laugh that made the lifeless Orihime flinch. "I'm baaaack." Hichigo spoke, smiling widely, in that dark twisted sense of his happiness. Hichigo lifed Orihime from her place in the bed and Shunpo'd away.

* * *

Orihime was in a beautiful place, this recurring dream kept going on and on, it must be the longest dream she has ever had. It wasn't long until she was greeted by Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-kun? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked, her long creamy dress flowing in the soft breeze of the lake in Karakura Town.

"Orihime. We need your help...Kurosaki..needs your help."

"Kuro...saki-kun?" Orihime clarified.

"Yes, baka! His hollow has taken complete control of his body. Ichigo went insane with worry and his hollow took over. He needs your help to bring him back."

"Anything! Anything for Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime bounded towards Tsubaki.

"You need to wake up Orihime. You need to wake up and shake Kurosaki out of his internal hell."

"I can try." Orihime said and she frowned, trying to concentrate.

* * *

Hichigo smiled as he stared at the beautiful body laying on the green grass of Kukaku's home. Her long auburn hair scattered against the grass. "Oh, Queenie, when will you realize that Berry-head liked you? Or better yet, when he stops being so dense and he realizes his feelings for you. And I get stuck in that disgustingly sweet hell everyday." Hichigo slowly brushed his hand against her cheek, the soft skin shocking him somewhat.

Orihime then softly moved her head into his palm and Hichigo jerked it back quickly, staring at the goddess.

"Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered in her sleep, Hichigo's hold on Ichigo's body lessened.

_'Orihime! My Orihime!' _Ichigo cried in Hichigo's mind, pushing the Hollow into it's rightful p lace and Ichigo took over his body. "Orihime! Wake up! Orihime please!"

Her beautiful gray eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Kurosaki-kun..." Her voice was like sweet music to his ears.

"Oh, god, Or-Inoue, are you okay?" He asked, smiling softly at her.

"Kurosaki-kun...Oh! Shirosaki-kun...I'm sorry, you look so much like Ichigo.." Orihime kneeled and bowed her head respectfully at Ichigo, her mistake making him smile and a little sick in the stomach.

"It's me Inoue...it's Ichigo." He said, laughing softly, his Hollow mocking him every chance he could.

Orihime lifted her head and inspected him thoroughly. Her big gray eyes looking at every feauture of his face. The fiery orange hair that could be seen from miles away, peach skin that seemed flawless and manly at the same time, broad shoulders and a muscled physique which made Orihime blush, strong nose and full lips that were turned up in a smile and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that could be hard and determined, yet soft and compassionate.

Her Kurosaki-kun.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She squealed and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his ribs and crushed him with her bear-hugs.

"I-I-Ino-Inou-Inoue..." Ichigo heaved the words out as Orihime was crushing his entire chest cavity. "I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-breathe..."

Orihime quickly let go and Ichigo flopped to the ground, trying to regain his lung capacity. He touched his torso to make sure nothing was broken, surely enough, nothing was thankfully. "You've got a really tough grip, you know that Inoue?" He asked, panting still.

Orihime giggled in her own way, blushing. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. Let me tell you about the stories of Orihime and Sora! The Great Sumo Wrestling Champions!" As Orihime delved into their story, Ichigo listened to every word with a smile on his face, delighting in her over-active imagination.

_'I'll be back King. And when I am, I won't let you out again.' _Hichigo whispered to himself, sitting back on one of the tall buildings and contemplated his plan.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! RIKOREN HEREE!  
**_

**I've just caught up with the manga and oh my god is it amazing!  
**

**Watch out for the new installment of Cold Heart and a Quiet Feeling**


End file.
